1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a communication method, and a communication system that transmit, when an electronic mail (hereinafter referred to as simply “e-mail”) address or telephone number has changed, an e-mail notification of this change to e-mail addresses that have been registered in advance, and a program for implementing the communication method, and a storage medium storing the program.
The present invention also relates to a communication apparatus, a communication method, and a communication system that receive e-mail, and a program for implementing the communication method, and a storage medium storing the program.
2. Description of the Related Art
With conventional telephone terminals, such as telephone sets, facsimile apparatuses, and mobile telephone terminals, when the user changes an old telephone terminal to a new telephone terminal, such as when the user buys a new terminal, it is possible for the user to copy a telephone directory list of the old telephone terminal that the user formerly used into a telephone directory list of the new telephone terminal, with a personal computer (PC) as a medium, for example.
However, when the telephone number and/or e-mail address of a user have/has changed, such as when the user buys a new telephone terminal or moves house, the user has conventionally needed to notify the user's acquaintances of the change in telephone number and/or e-mail address by himself or herself. This task is very troublesome for the user.
Further, even in a case where it is made possible to automatically transmit a notification of the change in the user's telephone number and/or e-mail address via e-mail to users in the user's telephone directory list who have e-mail addresses, even if the recipients understand the contents of the notification of the change in the sender's telephone number and/or e-mail address when the notification has been received via e-mail, it is still necessary for each recipient to manually change the telephone directory list in his own terminal. Also, while a technique that automatically changes the telephone directory list using a special attachment file is known, it is difficult for users to readily comprehend this via e-mail, and it has been necessary for the terminals of both the e-mail senders and recipients to include means that handle the special attachment file.